Love Story
by Io Taichi
Summary: original story by YOOKUN  old account author  story about life in a house, together, filled w/friendship and love  GaaHina LeeTema SasuSaku   OC, AU   ONESHOT .


Disclaimer : Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Love Story

Warning : OC, AU .

* * *

><p>Aku, Gaara.<p>

Aku kini hidup bersama teman-temanku di suatu asrama di bumi Konohagakure, tempat para shinobi datang untuk menjadi lebih kuat.

Aku disini tinggal bersama Lee, Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, dan Hinata.

Mereka sangat baik padaku, apalagi ketika aku dan Temari baru datang di asrama itu, mereka menyambut kami dengan tangan terbuka.

Lee, adalah teman yang paling dekat denganku. Dia anaknya ceria, sangat gampang bergaul, rajin berlatih, dan yang paling senang makan.

Sasuke, anaknya pendiam, salah satu teman dekatku setelah Lee. Dia juga rajin berlatih, sama seperti Lee. Dia juga senang makan dan tidur.

Sakura, anaknya kaku. Sering kali tidak jelas perilaku yang dia tunjukan pada kami.

Temari, anaknya baik kepada semua orang yang baik padanya. Kadang, kata-katanya bisa nusuk, jadi hati-hatilah padanya.

Dan yang terakhir, Hinata. Anak paling pendiam diantara teman-temanku yang lain. Tapi, anehnya, bila ku melihatnya tersenyum, ku rasakan perasaan yang berbeda. Mungkinkah … ya lupakan.

Saat ini, ku sedang berada di dalam asrama bersama Sasuke, dan Lee. Sementara yang lain entah sedang berada dimana saat ini.

"Gaara, weekend nanti, kau ada acara kemana? Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, kau ingin ikut bersamaku?" Lee berkata sambil memakan snack.

"Hm. Ya, ku punya rencana weekend ini." kataku sambil menjatuhkan diri ke sofa terdekat.

"Memangnya, kau ingin kemana, hah?" Lee bertanya lagi

"Ketempat yang paling istimewa, kau tahu?" kataku sambil mengambil bungkusan snack yang ada diatas meja.

"Hah, istimewa? Kemana, eh?" Lee, yang kemudian mendekatkan diri kepadaku.

"Yah, kau tahu. Ke Pulau Kapuk, alias tempat tidur, hahahaha." kataku sambil tertawa, kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih.

"Sialan kau Gaara. Ku kira kau mau kemana." Lee, sambil melempar bantal ke arahku.

"Kau sendiri memangnya ingin kemana Lee?" Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya melihat, kemudian ikut bertanya.

"He, benar juga. Kemana kau ingin mengajakku tadi?" ku bertanya

"Heh, kau mau ikut, he Sasuke?" Lee. " Aku ingin mengajak kau ke suatu tempat. Ke tempat dimana kau akan mendapatkan pencerahan. Hahahaha" Lee.

"Pencerahan?" kataku dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Kalian belum punya pacar kan? Jadi, ku ingin kalian ikut bersamaku. Kau tahu maksudku, heh?" Lee, berkata tentang sesuatu yang jarang sekali dia bicarakan.

"Jadi, intinya disini adalah perempuan?" tanyaku yang kemudian duduk di sofa.

"Ya, Kau tentu ingin sekali merasakan bagaimana punya seorang kekasih, eh? Disini aku mau membantu kalian. Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin. Hehehe." Lee.

"Dasar kau!" Sasuke.

"Jadi, kemana kau akan bawa kami?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku menemukan tempat yang bagus. Di perbatasan desa, ada tempat. Ya, semacam kedai minum." kata Lee dengan semangat masa muda yang bergelora. Ya, persis seperti gurunya, Gai-sensei.

"Jadi, kau ingin mengajak kami ketempat, ya tempat favoritnya… Oro-sennin?" tanyaku heran.

"Heh, aku tak semesum dia, kau tau? Aku akan membawa kalian ke kedai sebelahnya, bukan di kedai semacam itu, eh!" Lee, berbicara sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, tak bermaksud begitu, kau tau. Jadi, ada apa disebelah tempat itu?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Semacam, klub. Bukan klub mesum, kau tau. Seperti, ya tempat latihan. Hanya saja, dominan anak perempuan. Dan, ku jamin, jika kalian kesana, tak akan ada waktu untuk berkedip, walau hanya sedetik. Hahahaha." Lee, berkata dengan penuh semangat. Seperti dia, ketika sedang berada di arena pertarungan.

"Jadi, kau ingin mengajak kesana? Memperkenalkan dengan beberapa gadis, kemudian setelah beberapa waktu akan menjadi seorang kekasih? Begitu menurutmu? He, bagaimana kau Sasuke?" tanyaku kemudian kepada Sasuke.

"Yah, jika begitu menarik, aku ikut." Sasuke, sepertinya dia setuju dengan ajakan Lee.

"Yeah, begitu! Jadi, bagaimana kau Gaara?" tanya Lee kemudian kepadaku.

"Aku, sedikit tertarik. Aku ikut, hanya saja, aku tak ingin ambil bagian dalam hal ini. Aku hanya akan sebagai penonton." kataku, setuju dengan ajakan Lee.

"Wohooo! Itu baru temanku. Kita akan melakukan pencerahan disana. Pasti akan ada perempuan-perempuan bersinar disana. Hahahahahaha." Lee, tertawa sangat kencang. Memperlihatkan sederetan giginya yang bersinar.

"Lee! Berisik!" Temari yang kemudian datang, dengan seenaknya memukul kepala Lee.

Dibelakangnya, menyusul Sakura dan Hinata.

Hinata bertemu pandang denganku. Aku rasakan wajahku memerah. Segera ku alihkan pandangan, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk bercuci muka. Barangkali, wajahku akan kembali normal. Kemudian, ku kembali lagi ke tempat tadi.

Aku tertawa melihat Lee yang sedang kejar-kejaran dengan Temari. Membuat sekeliling menjadi berantakan.

"Hai kalian, jangan seperti anak kecil!" Sakura yang kemudian menjadi penengah mereka.

"Te-Temari, kita ha-harus segera siapkan ma-makan malam." Hinata berkata dengan terbata-bata. Ya, begitulah dia. Tapi, bagiku manis.

Temari kemudian menghentikan kejar-kejarannya dengan Lee, kemudian mengangkut kantong plastik yang tadi dia jatuhkan didepan pintu.

"Ya, baiklah. He, Lee, nanti malam kau tak akan dapat jatah ya. Hohohoho." kata Temari yang kemudian berjalan menuju dapur bersama Sakura dan Hinata.

"Ta-tapi. Temari! Jangan begitu. Aku sudah menahan lapar ini! Aduh, jangan begitu." Lee, perut dan kepalanya yang masih sakit dipukul Temari.

"Hohoho. Aku bercanda. Akan kubuatkan kalian makanan yang enak malam ini." Temari, yang kemudian berlalu masuk ke dalam dapur.

Senyuman terhias di bibir Lee.

Hinata berjalan di depanku, yang kebetulan aku sedang berada di depan pintu dapur.

"Ga-Gaara, hei?" katanya kepadaku.

"Ya, Hinata." kataku kepadanya.

Sejenak, aku hanya bisa tersipu malu menghadapi wajahnya yang memerah, sama sepertiku. Aneh, kurasa.

"A-aku ma-masuk dulu ya?" katanya, kemudian dia masuk kedalam dapur.

"Hei, Gaara? Kesini kau! Bicarakan hal yang tadi." Lee, memanggilku.

"Eh, baiklah." kataku, sambil berjalan menuju ke sofa.

Aku, Sasuke, dan Lee menghabiskan waktu membicarakan tentang acara weekend nanti, sementara para perempuan memasak didapur.

Tak terasa waktu makan malam telah tiba, kami semua membersihkan diri sebelum makan.

Kami kemudian makan malam dengan sangat berisik.

Lee dan Temari melanjutkan pertengkaran yang tadi sore, membuat makan malam menjadi lebih berwarna.

Beruntung aku bisa menemukan teman-teman seperti ini, khususnya Hinata.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari yang lain ketika ku bersama dengannya. Ya, mungkin saja ini perasaan, ya lupakanlah.

Setelah makan malam, kami memutuskan untuk pergi tidur. Karena, besok adalah hari weekend. Yap, dimana aku, Lee dan Sasuke akan mulai pencarian.

Besok pasti lebih indah dibanding hari yang sebenarnya telah indah ini.

Selamat tidur.

...

Aku bangun di pagi yang cerah.

Burung berkicau, terdengar di luar jendela kamarku.

Aku enggan untuk bangun sebenarnya, kalau Lee tidak berteriak dari luar kamarku, menyuruhku agar segera keluar.

Dengan malas, akupun keluar kamar, dan disana ada Lee yang tersenyum, memperlihatkan sederetan gigi-giginya yang membuatku silau.

"He, Gaara. ayo, sekarang waktunya." kata Lee.

Aku baru sadar, hari ini adalah hari yang dijanjikan Lee untukku dan Sasuke pergi ke sebuah tempat, untuk mulai melakukan pencarian. Pencarian terhadap perempuan.

"Hm, ya oke. Aku siap-siap dulu." kataku malas, sambil menutup pintu kamarku.

"Cepat ya." kata Lee.

Aku langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk bersihkan diri, lalu setelah siap, aku menuju ke ruang makan.

Disana sudah ada yang lainnya, kecuali Hinata.

"He, Hinata mana?" tanyaku pada semua orang disana.

"Oh, dia sakit, entah kenapa badannya panas. Dia sedang di kamarnya." Sakura menjelaskan.

"Dia tidak makan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku sudah mengantarkan makanan kepadanya tadi." Temari menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kau Gaara? Eh, sekarang kau jadi perhatian rupanya." kata Lee menggodaku.

Aku tak menjawab. Pikiranku tertuju pada Hinata yang dalam bayanganku sekarang sedang terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidurnya.

"He, jangan bengong! Cepat habiskan. Kita harus cepat, eh!" kata Lee yang telah habiskan makanannya dalam sekejap.

Aku segera menghabiskan makananku dalam diam. Pikiranku masih tertuju pada Hinata.

"Ah, iya. Aku akan pergi dengan Temari setelah ini. Jadi, sebaiknya kalian cepat habiskan, dan cuci piring sendiri ya?" kata Sakura sambil menuju kamarnya bersama Temari.

"Ayo cepat, Gaara." kata Lee, setelah aku habiskan makananku.

"Hm, sebentar. Aku ingin ke kamar Hinata, untuk pastikan keadaannya." kataku sambil meninggalkan meja makan, menuju kamar Hinata.

"Cepat ya!" kata Lee yang memandangku di belakang.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Hinata, aku mengetuk pintunya perlahan.

Terdengar suara batuk perlahan dari dalam.

"I-iya." katanya lemah.

"Ini aku, Gaara. Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanyaku.

"Ma-masuklah. Pin-pintunya tidak dikunci." jawabnya dari belakang pintu.

Aku membuka perlahan pintu kamarnya. Aku melihat Hinata sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Sesekali dia terbatuk.

Aku berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku sambil duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

"Kau bi-bisa lihat. Tak mengenakan." jawabnya lemah.

Hati-hati ku letakan tanganku di keningnya.

"Kau demam?" tanyaku.

"Ya, se-sepertinya, begitu." jawabnya sambil terbatuk.

Aku melihat ke atas lemari kecil di sisi tempat tidur.

"Kenapa, tidak dimakan?" tanyaku sambil melihat makanan di atas lemari kecil itu.

"A-aku tak bernafsu." jawabnya.

"Sepertinya, itu penyebab kau sakit. Sudah berapa hari kau tak makan?" tanyaku.

"Ya, beberapa hari." jawabnya enggan.

"Gaara! Dimana kau? Cepat kemari!" Lee berteriak memanggilku dari luar.

"Tunggu sebentar." kataku pada Hinata.

Aku keluar dari kamar Hinata menuju ruang depan. Lee dan Sasuke telah menungguku disana.

"Ayo, kau ikut tidak sebenarnya, eh?" tanya Lee.

Temari dan Sakura sudah ada di belakangku ketika aku ingin menjawab pertanyaan Lee.

"Kami pergi dulu ya." kata Temari dan Sakura yang kemudian pergi dengan tertawa.

Sejenak aku berpikir. Aku tak bisa tinggalkan Hinata dalam keadaan begini.

"Aku tak bisa tinggalkan Hinata sendirian disini. Maaf, tapi aku tidak ikut. Aku akan menjaganya hari ini." jelasku kepada Lee.

"Ya, baiklah. Kasihan juga sebenarnya dia jika harus ditinggal sendiri. Tapi, kau akan melewatkan sesuatu yang bagus, eh. Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lee meminta kepastianku.

"Tidak. Aku tinggal. Maaf ya." kataku memutuskan.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu Gaara. Jaga rumah baik-baik ya. Hahahaha." kata Lee sambil berjalan menjauh bersama Sasuke.

Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka dari dalam rumah. Ketika mereka sudah tak kelihatan, aku menutup pintu, kemudian menuju kamar Hinata lagi.

"Hinata, boleh aku masuk?" kataku sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Hinata.

"Ya" jawabnya dari dalam.

Aku membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau tak pergi bersama yang lain?" tanyanya heran kepadaku.

"Tidak. Aku memutuskan tinggal. Kasihan bila kau harus sendiri." kataku sambil mendekati tempat tidurnya, kemudian duduk di sisi tempat tidur itu.

"Te-rima kasih." katanya sambil tersenyum lemah.

Aku merasakan hal aneh. Dadaku berdebar ketika melihatnya tersenyum.

Aku jadi salah tingkah.

"Ah, kau harus makan. Kau tahu, bila kau tak makan, kau tak akan bisa sembuh." kataku.

"A-aku terlalu lemas, untuk mengambil ma-makanan itu, Ga-Gaara." katanya.

"Baiklah, aku suapi kau." kataku sambil mengambil makanan diatas lemari kecil, lalu mulai menyuapi Hinata perlahan.

Ada yang salah dalam diriku, aku berpikir begitu.

Entah kenapa, aku senang melihat wajahnya yang polos.

Aku berdebar ketika dia tersenyum.

Apakah, apakah ini berarti aku, aku menyukainya?

"Te-terima kasih, Ga-Gaara." katanya ketika aku selesai menyuapinya.

"Sama-sama." jawabku. "Aku, aku cuci ini dulu ya? Kau, berbaringlah dulu. Aku akan kembali. Ya, jika kau bersedia tentunya." kataku sambil berdiri berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Ya. A-aku mau." kata Hinata.

"Ba-baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya?" kataku sambil berjalan menuju dapur, kemudian mencuci piring.

Aku senang, aku bisa ada didekatnya lagi. Mungkin, seharian ini.

Entah, kenapa aku bisa merasa sesenang ini.

Selesai mencuci piring, aku kembali lagi ke kamar Hinata.

Aku tak perlu lagi mengetuk pintu, karena pintu kamarnya tadi tak tertutup sepenuhnya.

Ketika aku masuk kamarnya, dia sedang membaca sebuah buku. Kemudian dia memandangku, dan menyuruhku untuk masuk.

"Buku apa itu?" kataku sambil masuk, kemudian duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

"Ini. Ten-tentang cinta." jawabnya ragu.

"Cinta?" tanyaku heran.

"Ya. I-ini dibelikan Sakura ke-kemarin." jawabnya.

"Jadi buku ini tentang cinta? Bagaimana ceritanya?" tanyaku.

"A-aku belum mem-bacanya sampai habis Gaara. Jadi, a-aku belum tahu persis tentang apa cerita di buku ini." katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ah, benar juga. Maaf." kataku malu.

"Tak apa." katanya.

Kami diam sejenak, bingung ingin membicarakan tentang apa lagi.

"Ada yang Gaara suka?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Ah, hm. Ada, sepertinya. Memangnya, kenapa? Bagaimana dengan kau?" aku balik bertanya.

"Ada." jawabnya singkat.

"Hm, bagaimana orangnya? Ya, kalau saja aku boleh tahu." tanyaku bersemangat.

Aku ingin tahu, seperti apa orang yang Hinata sukai.

"Hmm, di-dia itu ma-manis, lu-lucu, po-pokoknya a-aku suka dia." jawabnya sambil melihat ke atas. Sepertinya, dia sedang memikirkan orang yang dia suka itu.

"Dia, dekat denganmu?" tanyaku lagi.

Hinata kemudian memandangku.

Dadaku berdebar lagi.

"Sa-sangat dekat se-sekarang." jawabnya.

"Mak-maksudmu, dia itu ada didekatmu sekarang?" jawabku heran.

Aku bingung dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Ya, te-tepat di-didepanku se-sekarang."

Jawabannya membuatku bingung. Aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

Sejenak aku berpikir, ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon.

Tapi, di wajahnya, sama sekali tak ada niat untuk membuat apa yang dia katakan menjadi sebuah lelucon.

"Kau bercanda kan?" tanyaku setelah diam beberapa saat.

"Ti-tidak. A-aku benar-benar me-menyukaimu Gaara." jawabnya langsung menusuk hatiku.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat, meresapi kata-kata yang diucapkannya, tidak main-main.

"Hinata, aku…"

...

"Ti-tidak. A-aku benar-benar me-menyukaimu Gaara." jawabnya langsung menusuk hatiku.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat, meresapi kata-kata yang diucapkannya, tidak main-main.

"Hinata, aku…"

Kata-kataku terputus melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba terbatuk.

"Hinata, kau tak apa?" tanyaku sambil meyodorkan segelas air putih kepadanya.

Aku membiarkannya meminum sampai habis.

"Yah, a-aku tidak apa-apa, Gaara. Te-terima kasih." katanya sambil tersenyum. "Ja-jadi bagaimana? A-aku tau aku tak pantas un-untukmu Gaara. mu-mungkin aku ter-terlalu berharap barangkali?" katanya lagi.

"Oh, tidak, sama sekali tidak. Aku, aku juga sebenarnya suka denganmu Hinata. Hanya saja…" kata-kataku terputus. Aku yakin dia tak ingin mendengar apa yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya.

"Apa Gaara?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"A-aku menyukaimu, baru saja. Maksudku, belum terlalu lama. Jadi, a-aku masih, masih ragu dengan, dengan perasaanku sendiri." kataku menjelaskan.

Sesaat, aku bisa melihat wajah yang sepertinya putus asa.

"Tapi, aku tak mau berakhir begini saja. Mu-mungkin kamu bisa bantu aku, untuk, untuk memastikan perasaanku ini, benar atau tidak. Jadi, ya, aku. Aku mau jadi, jadi pacar, kekasih, atau apalah. Karena, aku, aku merasa nyaman bersama kamu. Ya, aku tidak tau bagaimana jadinya. Aku, aku mohon kamu bantu…"

Kata-kataku terputus.

Hinata dengan tiba-tiba memeluk, lalu menciumku.

"A-aku percaya ka-kamu Gaara. aku, a-aku sayang kamu. I-itu ta-tadi bukti aku." Hinata, semakin membuatku percaya, aku dan dia memiliki persaan yang sama.

Hinata tersenyum, aku masih saja diam. Aku, aku tak tahu mesti berbuat apa lagi.

"Ba-baiklah kalau, begitu. Jadi, kita sekarang…"

"Se-sepasang kekasih." Hinata memotong perkataanku.

Aku bisa melihat, dia tersenyum, sangat bahagia. Saperti aku tentunya.

Dengan badan yang masih lemah itu, dia berusaha untuk memelukku lagi. Hanya saja, kali ini aku yang maju untuk memeluknya.

Aku bertatapan dengannya dalam pelukan, kemudian, kami berciuman lagi.

Selama beberapa saat, kami tenggelam dalam lautan cinta.

"Aku pulang!"

Aku segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hinata. Aku dan Hinata sama-sama kaget, aku dan dia sama-sama merasa itu lucu, lalu kamipun tertawa bersama.

"Wah. Ternyata begini ya. Pantas saja tidak mau ikut. He, Gaara, kau apakan dia, eh?" ternyata suara yang berteriak tadi adalah Lee. Sekarang dia dan Sasuke telah berada di depan pintu kamar Hinata.

"Oh, hei. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanyaku buru-buru.

"Gagal. Tak ada yang cocok." jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa bisa, begitu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Yah, ternyata hanya cantiknya saja. Tahu-tahunya, berotak setengah. Kacau pokoknya. Ah, sudahlah, aku ingin istirahat saja." kata Lee sambil pergi menuju ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku pada Sasuke.

"Dia dapat setengah perempuan tadi." jawabnya sambil tertawa, kemudian meninggalkan aku berdua lagi bersama Hinata.

"Se-sebenarnya, yang tadi di-dibicarakan, a-apa Gaara?" tanya Hinata kepadaku.

Rupanya dia bingung dengan apa yang tadi aku bicarakan dengan Lee dan Sasuke.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Yang penting, sekarang kamu istirahat, lalu nanti, jam makan malam, harus makan." kataku.

"A-aku hanya mau ma-makan, kalau, kalau ada ka-kamu." katanya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya tadi.

Tak ku sangka, ternyata ada sisi manja juga dia.

"Baiklah. Aku akan suapi kamu lagi nanti. Tapi sekarang, aku ingin kamu istirahat, tidur. Aku ingin mendengar cerita Lee dan Sasuke diatas. Tak apa kan?" tanyaku sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"Ya, asal nanti malam, ka-kamu berjanji a-akan temani aku disini. Oya, Temari dan Sakura akan ku beri tahu so-soal hubungan ki-kita ini. A-aku yakin, me-mereka pasti senang." katanya sambil tersenyum. Manis sekali, bagiku.

"Ya, kamu tenang saja. Well, aku ke atas dulu ya? Kamu, semoga cepat sembuh. Aku sayang kamu." kataku sambil mencium keningnya.

"A-aku juga sayang kamu, Gaara." katanya sambil merebahkan diri.

Aku pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, kemudian menuju kamarku di lantai atas.

Sesampainya, aku langsung menjatuhkan diri ke atas tempat tidur.

Heh, aku senang, sangat senang. Ternyata, aku bisa menemukan seorang kekasih. Walau memang aku belum yakin dengan perasaanku. Tapi, aku tahu. Dia pasti bisa yakinkan aku, untuk waktu-waktu kedepan. Ya, semoga saja dia benar-benar perempuan yang tepat, untuk masa depanku nanti.

Pintu kamarku terbuka, Lee dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarku.

Mereka bercerita bergantian tentang apa yang tadi mereka alami. Menyenangkan, saat-saat seperti ini. Dapat berkumpul dengan mereka, bukan hanya sebagai teman, ataupun sahabat, tapi sekaligus menjadi saudara. Karena kami telah mengenal satu dengan yang lain.

Setelah mereka selesai bercerita, sekarang giliran aku.

Aku menceritakan apa saja yang tadi telah aku alami seharian. Mereka menggodaku, tapi sekaligus memberiku selamat. Karena aku telah menemukan seorang perempuan yang khusus dijadikan seorang kekasih.

Kami menghabiskan waktu dengan bercerita. Tak tahunya, sudah waktunya makan malam.

Ternyata, Temari dan Sakura telah pulang sedari tadi.

Mereka memanggil-manggil kami dari bawah. Kamipun memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri dulu, lalu pergi menuju meja makan.

Aku, yang paling terakhir ada di meja makan.

Ketika aku datang, Temari dan Sakura menyambutku dengan banyak pertanyaan.

Aku yakin, Hinata sudah bercerita kepada mereka.

Hinata duduk di sebelah kursi kosong. Yang sepertinya memang disediakan untukku.

"Wohoo! Mari kita rayakan hari jadi teman kita ini. Semoga mereka bisa bersatu untuk selamanya." Lee, masih dengan semangat masa muda yang bergelora. Hahaha, memang dia selalu ada-ada saja.

"Yap, mari kita makan-makan sekarang! Aku dan Sakura telah membuatkan masakan special. Hohohoho." kata Temari sambil menunjuk semua masakan yang dia buat.

"Ya, terima kasih buat semua. Tapi, kalau terus-terusan berkata-kata seperti ini, kapan kita makannya?" kataku.

Lee dan Temari saling pandang, kemudian sama-sama tersenyum.

Ada yang aneh disini.

"Ya, ayo makan semua." Sasuke angkat bicara, menyuruh semuanya makan.

Kamipun makan dengan gembira.

Aku, masih tetap menyuapi Hinataku dengan perlahan. Sebenarnya dia masih sangat lemah untuk berjalan keluar, hanya saja, katanya dia dipaksa oleh Sakura dan Temari untuk makan bersama di meja makan. Memang tega ya mereka.

Ya, sesudah makan, aku mengantar Hinata kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ga-Gaara. terima kasih ya." kata Hinata sesampainya di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ya, sama-sama. Baiklah, selamat istirahat ya?" kataku sambil mencium kening Hinata.

"Gaara, a-aku sa-sayang kamu." katanya.

"Aku juga…"

Kata-kataku terputus lagi.

Dia memeluk, kemudian menciumku lagi, sama seperti tadi sore yang dia lakukan.

"Oke, aku ke atas ya? Sampai besok." kataku setelah melepas pelukan darinya.

"Sa-sampai besok, Gaara." katanya sambil menutup pintu kamar.

Aku menuju atas, kembali ke kamarku.

Entah, sebenarnya aku telah mengantuk, hanya saja aku tak bisa tidur cepat seperti biasanya. Di kepalaku, hanya ada Hinata. Aku selalu terbayang wajahnya, walau aku sudah memejamkan mata.

Aku tertidur, tenggelam dalam bayangannya.

Selamat tidur, Hinataku.

...

Aku bangun di hari berikutnya dengan tersenyum.

Mengingat, bahwa kini hidupku akan lebih indah untuk kedepan, karena aku telah memiliki seorang kekasih, yang akan selalu ada di sampingku.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur, kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bercuci muka, setelahnya aku menuju lantai bawah.

Meja makan sudah penuh dengan makanan. Dan kursipun tersisa satu, untukku duduk.

"P-pagi Gaara." Hinata, ketika aku akan duduk disebelahnya.

"Pagi." kataku yang kemudian mencium keningnya.

"Duh, pagi-pagi sudah bermesraan, he kalian! Aku iri denganmu Gaara, secepat ini kau bisa menemukan seorang kekasih, eh?" kata Lee.

"Ya, keajaiban alam mungkin? Hahahaha." kataku sambil tertawa.

"Aku ingin, kau tahu. Sepertimu itu, mempunyai seorang kekasih yang akan selalu menyambutku setiap pagi, lalu menyodorkanku secangkir teh hangat. Oh, sial!" celoteh Lee sambil memukul-mukul piring dengan sendoknya.

"Lee, hentikan itu!" kata Temari yang sepertinya kesal melihat apa yang dilakukan Lee.

"Heh, maaf. Aku hanya sedikit kesal. Gaara begitu cepat menemukan perempuan yang tepat, sedangkan aku…"

"Mendapat perempuan yang setengah jadi. Hahahaha" Sasuke memotong perkataan Lee, diikuti dengan gelak tawa yang lain, termasuk aku.

"Eh, sial kamu. Kemarin itu aku mana tahu kalau ada perempuan jadi-jadian seperti itu. Sial sekali aku kemarin ya." kata Lee.

"Hohoho, tidak akan ada perempuan yang suka denganmu, kau tahu kenapa? Karena alismu yang tumbuh tidak ditempat yang semestinya. Hohohoho." cela Temari yang kemudian, lagi-lagi diikuti dengan gelak tawa yang lain.

"Eh, enak saja kamu bicara! Ah, sudahlah. Aku jadi tak bernafsu makan. Aku akan kembali ke kamar. Huh!" kata Lee yang kemudian berjalan menjauh dari meja makan, menuju kamarnya.

Kamipun melanjutkan makan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Lee muncul lagi di ruang makan, mengambil sepotong ayam goreng dari meja makan, lalu membawanya kembali ke kamar.

Kami yang melihat itu tertawa.

Lee tidak konsisten dengan perkataanya.

Memang dasar tukang makan.

"Dasar anak bodoh dia itu. Bilang tidak nafsu makan, tapi kemudian kembali lagi mengambil makanan. Dasar!" kata Temari yang telah selesai dengan makannya, meninggalkan meja makan.

"Lee, me-memang lu-lucu ya." kata Hinata kepadaku.

"Yah, memang dasar dia itu. Baiklah, aku akan bereskan ini dulu." kataku yang kemudian mengambil piring-piring kotor dibantu oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

"A-aku kembali ke kamar." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Istirahat kamu ya." kataku yang kemudian menuju dapur, untuk mencuci piring-piring kotor tadi, dibantu Sasuke.

Selesai mencuci piring, aku kembali ke kamarku untuk membersihkan diri.

Selesai, aku segera ke lantai bawah, dan di ruang depan yang lain sedang berkumpul, kecuali Lee.

"Lee tak ada?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin dia masih marah soal yang tadi. Aku mencoba ke kamarnya tadi, cuma di kunci. Aku panggil dia, tak ada yang menyahut." jelas Sasuke.

"Oh, begitu." kataku.

Kami menghabiskan waktu siang itu dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Aku dan Hinata mengobrol untuk waktu yang lama.

Temari dan Sakura juga sedang mengobrol. Tapi, sedikit ku dengar, mereka sedang membicarakan tentang cowok-cowok, ya dasar perempuan.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia sedang tidur-tiduran di sofa.

Tak terasa, hari telah sore.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi membersihkan diri, sedangkan Hinata, Temari dan Sakura pergi ke dapur, untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Aku mencoba ke kamar Lee, dan memanggilnya.

Hanya saja, tak ada jawaban, seperti Sasuke tadi.

Aku berpikir, mungkin dia sedang tidur, kemudian aku berlalu dari depan pintu kamarnya, menuju kamarku.

Selesai membersihkan diri, aku turun kebawah, menuju ruang makan, dimana yang lain sudah siap di bangkunya masing-masing.

Tapi aneh, masih ada 2 bangku kosong ketika aku duduk disana.

"Lee, dimana dia?" kataku sambil mengambil makanan.

Tak ada yag menjawab, mungkin dia masih di kamar, pikirku.

Akupun mulai makan.

"Tak biasanya dia begitu. Dia beneran marah ya? Hayo, Temari kasar sih tadi bicaranya. Hayo lho, Lee marah." goda Sakura kepada Temari.

"Ah, apaan sih! Apa yang aku katakan tadi adalah yang sebenarnya. Aku berkata jujur, apa itu salah?" kata Temari yang kemudian memukul-mukul piring dengan sendoknya, persis seperti yang tadi dilakukan Lee.

"Bu-bukannya salah. Ha-hanya saja, kata-kata yang kau gu-gunakan salah." kata Hinata kemudian.

"Ya, mungkin aku harus minta maaf kepadanya. Aku akan ke kamarnya sekarang." kata Temari yang telah menghabiskan makanannya, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Lee.

Sejenak ruang makan itu menjadi sepi.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, kemudian Lee dan Temari berjalan beriringan menuju meja makan.

"He, sudah baikan kalian? Hore! Begitu dong, jangan berantem lagi ya." kata Sakura sambil menyambut Temari dengan pelukan.

"Ya, maaf. Aku tadi, ya kalian tahulah. Maafkan aku." kata Lee yang kemudian duduk, langsung mengambil makanan yang tersedia.

"Ya, aku juga minta maaf sekali lagi padamu Lee." kata Temari yang kemudian tersipu malu.

Malu?

Sejak kapan?

Aku melihat kelakuan mereka yang aneh. Wajah keduanya memerah, entah kenapa, akupun juga tak tahu.

"Kalian, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyaku pada Lee dan Temari.

"Eh? Me-memangnya kenapa? A-aku baik-baik saja." jawab Lee gugup.

"Iya, a-aku juga." Temari menambahkan juga dengan nada yang gugup.

Kemudian, mereka saling pandang, dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, wajah mereka memerah lagi.

Aku merasakan sesuatu disini.

"Kalian sama-sama suka ya? Hayo ngaku, ngaku, hohoho." goda Sakura.

"Tidak!" jawab keduanya bersamaan.

"Tuh, menjawabnya saja bersamaan. Jadi so sweet, hohoho." goda Sakura lagi.

"A-apaan sih. Sudahlah, a-aku mau ke kamar dulu. A-aku mengantuk." kata Temari yang kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"A-aku juga. A-aku akan makan di kamarku." kata Lee kemudian. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil membawa sepiring penuh makanan.

Aku dan Hinata hanya bisa saling pandang melihat tingkah laku mereka yang aneh itu.

"Mereka benar-benar saling menyukai ya? Uh, jadi so sweet." kata Sakura yang kemudian tinggalkan ruang makan, menuju kamarnya.

Setelah selesai makan, aku dan Hinata membereskan meja makan.

"A-aku juga me-mengantuk Gaara." kata Hinata setelah meja makan rapi kembali.

"Baiklah, ayo, aku antar, lalu aku juga pergi tidur." kataku.

Aku mengantarkan Hinata ke kamarnya, lalu aku sendiri pergi ke kamarku untuk tidur.

Sesampainya di kamar, aku merasakan ada hal yang aneh.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiranku.

Oh iya, Sasuke!

Akupun kembali ke lantai bawah, kemudian menuju ruang depan.

Terakhir kali aku melihat Sasuke, dia sedang…

Ah, aku menggelengkan kepala ketika menemukan Sasuke.

Ternyata dia masih terlelap di ruang depan.

...

Di hari berikutnya aku bangun dengan sangat malas.

Semalam, aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Banyak suara-suara gaduh di bawah tadi malam.

Apa itu, akupun tidak tahu.

Akupun ke kamar mandi untuk bercuci muka.

Segera aku turun untuk menemui yang lainnya.

Aku yakin semua sudah ada di meja makan.

Tapi ternyata, tidak semuanya.

Aku tidak melihat Lee dan Temari pagi ini.

"Lee… dan Temari mana?" tanyaku pada yang lain.

"Aku tak tahu tentang Lee. Kalau Temari… sepertinya dia kembali ke kamar ketika aku sudah tertidur. Ketika terbangun, dia sudah ada disampingku. Dan, mungkin sampai sekarang dia belum bangun." jelas Sakura padaku.

"Lalu… Lee bagaimana? Kamu tahu sesuatu Sasuke?" tanyaku pada Sasuke.

"Larut malam dia kembali ke kamarnya. Aku membaca sampai larut, dan ketika aku ingin tidur, aku mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Aku yakin pasti dia." jelas Sasuke.

Sesaat aku terdiam, berdiri mematung, memikirkan apa yang baru saja aku dengar.

Aneh, pikirku.

Disaat yang bersamaan, aku bayangkan mereka berdua sedang melakukan sesuatu sampai larut malam, yang hanya mereka berdua ketahui.

"Gaara, ka-kamu kenapa?" tanya Hinata kepadaku.

Mungkin dia bingung melihat raut wajahku yang mungkin… aneh?

"Ah, tidak apa. Maaf" kataku sambil duduk di kursi dekat Hinata.

Kami melanjutkan makan dengan tenang.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, terdengar langkah kaki menuju ruang makan.

"Ah, kalian sudah disini rupanya. Aku kesiangan, eh?" Lee, yang langsung duduk kemudian mengambil seporsi besar makanan.

"Lee! Aku sudah bilang, jangan rakus kalau makan!" Temari yang rupanya menyusul kedatangan Lee.

"Iya, maaf. Aku kembalikan lagi ketempatnya, jika itu dapat membuatmu berhenti mengomel padaku sepanjang hari, eh!" kata Lee, ketika Temari samapai di meja makan.

"Huh! Selalu begitu. Sini-sini, aku akan ambilkan untukmu. Dasar tukang makan!" kata Temari sambil mengambil piring Lee, kemudian mengembalikan lagi makanan yang tadi diambil Lee.

"Nah, ini cukup untukmu, Lee." kata Temari sambil menyodorkan piring kepada Lee.

"Eh, ini tidak cukup! Tolonglah, sedikit lagi saja." kata Lee memohon.

"Tidak, tidak. Itu cukup, kamu tahu?" kata Temari sambil mengambil makanan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya Lee mengalah, kemudian makan dengan enggan.

Sementara itu, aku tercengang melihat tingkah laku mereka yang seperti ini.

Tidak biasanya mereka seperti ini.

"Kalian ini, sebenarnya kenapa?" tanyaku kepada mereka.

Sesaat mereka saling pandang, kemudian saling tersenyum.

"Hm, begini. Jadi, sebenarnya, kami semalam itu…

**Lee's POV**

Malam itu, ketika semuanya telah kembali ke kamar, aku keluar untuk mencari makanan. Disaat itu, aku bertemu dengan Temari yang sepertinya mencari makanan, sama seperti aku.

"Heh, malam begini, sedang apa kamu?" tanyaku pada Temari yang masih asik mencari-cari di dalam lemari.

"Eh. Hm… aku lapar, hohohoho." jawabnya sambil mencari-cari di lemari. "Aah, ternyata sudah tidak ada." katanya sambil menutup lemari. "Lalu, kamu sendiri sedang apa? Bukannya, kamu tadi juga kembali ke kamar ya? Sambil membawa piring berisi makanan setumpuk?" katanya sambil berjalan ke ruang depan.

"Heh, aku masih lapar. Aku mencari makanan." kataku sambil berjalan ke ruang depan. "Ekh, Sasuke. Kamu disini? Bangun! Kembali ke kamarmu." kataku ketika menemukan Sasuke tertidur di ruang depan.

Sasuke yang terbangun, segera berjalan menuju kamarnya, tanpa memandang aku sedikitpun. Fenomena yang aneh.

Aku lalu duduk di sofa yang tadi ditiduri Sasuke, sementara Temari duduk di sofa yang ada didepanku.

"Kamu tidak tidur, eh?" tanyaku memecah kesunyian di ruang depan itu.

"Aku tak mengantuk. Tidak biasanya aku begini." jelasnya.

"Heh, ada sesuatu yng menyebabkan kamu tidak bisa tidur?" tanyaku lagi.

Sejenak dia memandangku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ada…ada sesuatu yang membuatku tak bisa tidur. Sesuatu yang mungkin terdengar sangat bodoh." jawabnya yang membuat aku bingung.

"Ekh,kalau boleh tahu, apa itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kamu tahu, jika seseorang merasa aneh ketika sedang dekat dengan orang lain, dan kita tidak tahu mesti berbuat apa ketika berhadapann dengannya, kita menjadi salah tingkah, dan…dan dada kita menjadi…berdebar ketika dekat dengannya. Kamu tahu…itu kenapa…bisa terjadi?" jawabnya, yang kurasa itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan.

"A-aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu." jawabku bingung.

"Aku merasa aneh ketika dekat dengan seorang cowok. Aku… dia itu sebenarnya sangat menyebalkan, hanya saja… aku tidak bisa jika sehari saja tidak berjumpa dengannya. Dan, aku… aku merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik dadaku." jawabnya.

Aku bisa melihat perubahan diwajahnya.

Wajahnya memerah, seperti kepiting rebus.

Tapi… tapi lucu. Sangat lucu, karena aku baru pertama kali melihat Temari yang seperti ini. Hahahaaa.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan dari orang itu, eh?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia memandangku sejenak.

"Aku ingin dia menjadi kekasihku." jawabnya singkat, sambil memeluk bantal.

"Me-memangnya siapa orang itu, eh?" tanyaku.

"Dia… dia ada dihadapanku sekarang."

Dadaku berdegup kencang, aku tak sanggup berkata apapun.

Tenggorokanku serasa tercekat, ketika dia bilang, orang yang membuat dirinya aneh, orang yang membuatnya menjadi salah tingkah, dan… dan orang yang dia ingin menjadi kekasihnya… adalah aku?

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Telingaku ini… apa salah mendengar?"

Dia menggelengkan kepala, "Ini sungguh. A-aku menyukaimu. Walau, memang kamu ini menyebalkan, tapi… a-aku suka kamu." jawabnya, yang kini meyakinkanku, bahwa telingaku memang tidak bermasalah.

Aku diam, dia juga. Seketika, ruang depan itu seperti mati, karena tidak seorangpun diantara kami yang mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ja-jadi bagaimana… menurutmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"A-aku, aku. Aku mau. Tapi kan, aku menyebalkan. Apa… apa kamu nanti, tidak apa denganku?" kataku gugup.

Ketika aku selesai berkata seperti itu, dengan cepat dia menghampiriku.

"Aku tak akan menyesal. Aku suka kamu, dan aku tahu kamu memang menyebalkan, tapi… tak apa. Yang penting, aku suka kamu. Jadi… kamu mau kan?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepala tanpa bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Aku melihat dia tersenyum, sangat manis.

Lalu… lalu kemudian, dia menciumku, akupun membalas ciumannya.

Sejenak, kami tenggelam dalam lautan asmara.

"Baik. A-aku mau ke kamar. Sepertinya, sudah terlalu larut untukku, dan… dan kamu juga harus pergi tidur, bukan?" kata Temari setelah melepaskan ciumannya, bangkit berdiri di depanku.

"I-iya, baiklah. Jadi, kita… hm, pergi tidur." kataku masih gugup.

"Te-terima kasih ya? A-aku ke kamar dulu. Sampai besok, Lee." katanya sambil melangkah pergi ke kamarnya.

Beberapa saat, aku mematung disana. Aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang aku alami tadi.

Wow, aku punya kekasih, eh?

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk pergi tidur juga.

**End of Lee's POV**

**Back to Gaara's POV**

"Ja-jadi kalian sekarang sudah…?" tanyaku gagap.

"Ya, kami… berpacaran sekarang." kata Temari sambil tersenyum memandang Lee, dan Lee juga tersenyum memandang Temari.

Aku senang, akhirnya Lee bisa menemukan perempuan yang cocok untuknya, bukan perempuan jadi-jadian tentunya.

Seharian itu, kami menghabiskan dengan mengobrol, dan mengobrol. Sampai waktu tak terasa sudah malam.

Anehnya, kami tak merasa lapar, jadi, makan malam ditiadakan untuk malam ini.

Hanya saja, Lee kasihan. Dia merengek dibuatkan makanan kepada Temari, dan bisa dibayangkan, Temari tak mau membuatkannya. Hahahaha.

Sekarang, sudah ada 2 pasangan dalam asrama ini.

Berarti, tinggal Sasuke, dan Sakura.

Ya, semoga saja merekapun mendapatkan apa yang mereka cari.

Selamat malam.

...

Badanku lemas, ketika pagi selanjutnya aku terbangun. Kepalaku pusing, entah kenapa aku jadi begini. Aku menghabiskan waktu di kamar, tidur-tiduran. Aku berharap Hinata akan datang untuk menemaniku sekarang.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, Hinata tak kunjung datang ke kamarku. Aku penasaran, akhirnya aku turun ke bawah. Dan …

"Hahahaha."

Aku mendengar suara tertawa Hinata, dan… dan Lee?

Aku menuruni tangga, berjalan perlahan aku menuju ruang depan.

Disana, Lee… dan Hinata, sedang berduaan, bercanda… bersama.

Di-dia melupakanku.

Hinata dan Lee menengok ke arahku saat aku terbatuk.

"Ga-Gaara?" Hinata, menjadi salah tingkah ketika melihatku.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, eh, Gaara." Leepun sama seperti Hinata.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar. Maaf mengganggu keasyikan kalian." kataku sambil berjalan ke atas.

"Ga-Gaara!" Hinata memanggilku sambil berlari menuju arahku.

"Ka-kamu marah?" tanya Hinata.

Aku tetap menaiki tangga tanpa menjawab pertanyan Hinata.

Aku sakit, semakin sakit.

"Ga-Gaara!" Hinata, sambil menarik tanganku.

"Dengarkan aku!" katanya lagi.

Aku menghentikan lagkahku. Menatapnya dengan perasaan sangat tidak mengenakan. Aku ingin segera ke kamar, menjatuhkan diriku ke tempat tidur, lalu terbangun, berharap semua ini adalah mimpi.

Tapi, ternyata tidak.

"Ka-kamu kenapa sebenarnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kamu yang lebih tahu, Hinata." jawabku sambil membuang muka darinya.

"Ka-kamu marah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak, tidak marah. Hanya, marah besar. Kamu tahu, kenapa aku tidak turun saat sarapan? Aku sakit, badanku lemas, dan kamu tidak ada disampingku! Kamu… kamu bersama… Lee!"

"A-Aku minta maaf, Gaara." Hinata, yang kemudian mulai menangis.

"Aku… aku ada dimana saat kamu sakit dulu? Bagaimana kamu jika dulu itu aku tinggal? Dan… dan apa salahku sampai kamu tega membiarkan aku sendiri? Aku tidak meminta kamu untuk membalas semua itu, aku hanya minta kamu untuk menghargaiku. Kamu… kamu…" aku tak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi.

"Maaf. A-aku tak tahu kamu sakit."

"Mengapa kamu tidak cari tahu? Apa harus aku berteriak dari atas, memanggil kamu, lalu bilang bahwa aku sedang sakit. Begitu?" kataku.

Aku… aku merasa aneh.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara." Hinata, masih menangis.

Aku hanya diam, aku tak mau bicara lagi. Tepatnya tidak bisa. Aku merasa aneh. Lalu, gelap, semuanya gelap.

…

Aku… aku dimana. Mengapa gelap?

"Ga-Gaara?"

Siapa? Siapa itu?

Cahaya?

"Ga-Gaara? Gaara!"

Aku melihat… Hinata! Dia disampingku, menangis. Kenapa? Oh, sebelumnya kami bertengkar, ya, aku ingat. Ketika semuanya menjadi gelap tadi.

"Gaara?" panggil Hinata lagi.

"A… aku kenapa?" aku mencoba untuk bangun. Tapi, kepalaku sakit.

"Jangan kamu paksakan." Hinata.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud, kamu tahu Gaara. Memang aku salah, eh, ya aku salah. Maafkan aku, eh?" Lee yang berada di belakang Hinata, meminta maaf.

Aku masih merasa lemas, sekalipun hanya untuk mengangguk.

"Sepertinya parah. Apa yang kamu rasakan?" Sasuke. Aku tak sadar, ternyata ada semuanya di dalam kamarku ini.

"A… aneh" jawabku singkat. Sangat susah untukku berkata-kata sekarang ini. "A… air, tolong." kataku lagi.

"I-ini." Hinata, sambil menyodorkan segelas air kepadaku.

"Ini gara-gara kamu Lee! Sedang apa tadi kamu bersama Hinata?" tanya Temari sambil menjewer telinga Lee.

"E-eh. Ti-tidak, aku hanya sekedar bertanya-tanya tentang kamu, eh, sakit!" jawab Lee sambil memegangi tangan Temari yang menjewer telinganya.

"Huh, gara-gara kamu, Gaara jadi begini kan. Dasar bodoh kamu!" kata Temari sambil melepaskan jewerannya.

"Kalian, jangan bertengkar disaat seperti ini. Kasihan Gaara, kan? Dia sakit, tuh, badannya saja panas. Matanya semakin kecil, tapi memang matanya seperti ini ya, hohoho." kata Sakura. Aneh.

Aku tersenyum melihat kelakuan taman-temanku yang aneh seperti ini.

Sementara itu, Hinata masih memandangku dengan bercucuran air mata.

"Ma-mafkan aku, Gaara. Ka-kamu sampai seperti ini gara-gara aku. Ma-maafkan aku." Hinata, sambil memelukku yang masih tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur.

"Se-sesak." kataku.

"Oh, ma-maaf Gaara. Maafkan aku." katanya lagi.

"Aku tak apa. Maaf, aku membuat kalian khawatir." kataku sambil mencoba untuk bangun lagi. Kali ini, aku dibantu Hinata.

"Kau pingsan seperti tadi bagaimana kami tak khawatir?." Sasuke.

Pingsan? Oh, ternyata, mendadak gelap tadi, aku pingsan. Tapi, kenapa bisa?

"Kamu sakit berat sepertinya. Badanmu sangat panas, kamu tahu Gaara, sepertinya, beberapa hari kedepan, menjadi tugasmu, Hinata, untuk merawat Gaara. Dia tak akan bisa sembuh tanpa perawatan dari orang yang dia sayang, bukankah begitu Gaara?" Temari yang kemudian merangkul Hinata, memandang ke arahku.

"Ya, sepertinya." kataku lemas.

"Ya, a-aku akan menjagamu Gaara." kata Hinata.

"Baiklah, semua, ayo keluar. Sang jagoan ini harus istirahat, eh. Ayo, keluar." Lee mengajak semua untuk meninggalkan kamarku. "Dan sekali lagi, aku minta maaf, teman?"

"Semoga cepat sembuh Gaara." Sakura melangkah keluar sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku. Dan aku, hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

Sasuke dan Lee kemudian melagkah pergi mengikuti Sakura.

"Semoga cepat sembuh, dan jaga dia sebaik mungkin Hinata." Temaripun melangkah pergi juga.

Dan, di kamarku tinggal aku, dan Hinata. Dalam kesunyian.

…

"Kamu… sejenak melupakan aku tadi." kataku kemudian.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata, memandang aneh padaku.

"Kamu bisa tertawa lepas, disaat aku tak ada. Apa kamu tak sadar, saat semua sarapan, mungkin hanya aku yang tak ada disana. Apa lebihnya Lee dibanding aku? Oh, tentu banyak. Karena kamu bisa melupakanku, segalanya." kataku.

"Bu-bukan! I-itu tidak benar Gaara!" katanya.

"Lalu kenapa kamu tidak menengokku? Aku diam, lama di atas menunggumu!"

"Lee… Lee! Lee bertanya-tanya tentang Temari, aku tak bisa mening…"

"Jadi dia lebih penting dari aku? Jadi begitu, aku salah menilaimu selama ini ternyata." kataku memotong perkataanya.

"Gaara! Kenapa kamu memojokanku terus! A-aku tahu aku salah, ka-kamu jangan begini! Ma-maafkan aku Gaara!" katanya sambil menangis.

Aku tak tahan dengan ini. Aku marah, kesal… aku cemburu. Aku akui itu. Aku ingin marah padanya, tapi tak bisa lebih dari ini. Aku tak tega melihatnya menangis.

Aku memeluknya, "Sudah, aku tak apa. Jangan kamu menangis." kataku pelan.

"Ta-tapi, kamu masih marah pa-padaku kan?" tanyanya sambil menangis, masih dalam pelukanku.

"Jika kamu berhenti menangis, aku akan memaafkanmu. Jadi, berhentilah. Kamu tahu, aku tak tega melihatmu menangis seperti ini. Jadi, tolong berhentilah." pintaku padanya.

Aku melepaskan pelukan, membiarkan Hinata menyeka air matanya dengan saputangan.

"Ma-maafkan aku." katanya setelah selesai menyeka air mata.

"Ya, tenang saja. Asal, kamu tak melupakanku seperti tadi." kataku sambil tersenyum tipis padanya.

"A-aku berjanji padamu. A-aku… aku sayang kamu." katanya sambil memberikan sebuah pelukan besar kepadaku. Hampir saja aku terjatuh karenanya.

"Aku juga sayang kamu. Lebih dari apapun, kamu tahu?" kataku.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, menatapku dengan mata yang berair lagi, "Te-terima kasih Gaara." katanya sambil… menciumku.

Sejenak…

Aku tak mau melepasnya, aku sangat sayang padanya. Aku tak mau dia pergi, apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin dia terus berada disampingku, bukan disamping orang lain, sekalipun orang itu temanku, seperti Lee tadi.

"Baiklah, aku harus istirahat. Kepalaku sakit." kataku setelah melepaskan ciuman darinya.

"A-aku akan disini bersamamu. A-aku tak bisa meninggalkan kamu sendiri!" katanya memohon.

"Hm, baiklah. Tapi sebaiknya, kamu selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu. Aku yakin, Temari dan Sakura sedang membutuhkanmu di dapur sekarang. Setelah selesai, mungkin kamu akan menemukanku tengah tertidur, jadi, jika kamu ingin beristirahat nanti, sebaiknya jangan kamu paksakan untuk temani aku. Jangan sampai, kita berdua sakit. Aku tak mau hal itu terjadi." kataku sambil merebahkan diri.

"Ba-baiklah. A-aku tinggal sebentar. Na-nanti aku pasti kembali untukmu, Gaara." katanya sambil mencium keningku, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ce-cepat sembuh sayang." katanya sebelum menutup pintu.

Aku kini sendiri, di kamar. Kepalaku sakit lagi, mungkin aku memang harus tidur untuk saat ini, tanpa memikirkan apapun.

Aku berharap, ketika aku terbangun, Hinata ada disampingku.

Aku sayang dia.

Sangat sayang...

...

Burung –burung berkicau di luar jendela kamarku. Aku membuka mata dengan sangat lemas. Kepalaku masih saja sakit, entah mengapa masih seperti kemarin. Aku mencoba meraih gelas yang ada di atas lemari kecil kamarku.

"Ini."

"Ah."

Hinata telah ada di kamarku saat ini, memberikanku segelas air putih.

"Ka-kamu sudah bangun… Gaara?" katanya lembut.

"Ya…" kataku masih sangat lemas, sambil minum.

"Bagaimana… ke-keadaanmu?" tanyanya sambil menaruh lagi gelas ke atas lemari kecil tadi.

"Ya… dibilang baik… sama sekali tidak." kataku sambil tersenyum tipis padanya.

Dia membalas tersenyum padaku. "Ji-jika masih sakit… ja-jangan dipaksakan untuk bangun." katanya.

"Ya… baiklah." kataku sambil memandang dirinya.

"Oh, Gaara. Apa ka-kamu tahu, bahan ma-makanan kita sudah habis. Yang ada se-sekarang hanya beras, dan bumbu dapur." katanya.

"Hm? Kalian tidak pergi belanja?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ke-kemarin Temari terlalu si-sibuk dengan Lee. Se-sedangkan Sakura tidak mau ji-jika berbelanja sendiri." jelasnya.

"Hm? Lalu kamu?" tnayaku lagi.

"A-aku… aku menjagamu, Gaara." jawabnya. Wajahnya terlihat memerah.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. "Ya… harusnya aku tahu itu. Maafkan aku." kataku.

"Ti-tidak apa. Lagipula… a-aku sudah berjanji padamu, Gaara." katanya.

"Ya… aku tahu. Lalu… apakah Lee sekarang sedang berteriak meminta makan kepada Temari?" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Me-mereka… aku be-belum meihat ke bawah." jelasnya.

"Belum… melihat ke bawah?" tanyaku heran. "Lalu, kamu dimana selama ini?"

"A-aku disini, Gaara." jawabnya.

Hinata semalaman ada disini? Dia benar-benar melakukan apa yang dia janjikan padaku.

"Jadi… kamu…"

"Ya, a-aku disini sepanjang malam." katanya memotong perkataanku.

Sepanjang malam? Hinata disini untukku? Kenapa aku tidak bangun saja semalam? Ah, aku melewatkan malam yang panjang bagi Hinata.

"Terima… kasih, Hinata. Aku… aku tak menyangka kamu akan seperti itu." kataku malu.

"A-aku takut ka-kamu kenapa-kenapa, Gaara." katanya sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, "Aku sayang kamu, Hinata." kataku.

"Aku juga, Gaara." katanya.

Aku mencoba untuk bangun, aku memandang dengan senyuman kepadanya. Lalu, kamipun berciuman selama beberapa saat.

"Hinata!"

Terdengar suara Temari yang membuat aku dan Hinata sama-sama kaget. Kamipun tertawa, merasa lucu dengan sikap kami berdua tadi.

"HInata! Dimana kamu!" teriak Temari dari bawah.

"A-aku ke bawah dulu ya." kata Hinata sambil menuju pintu kamarku.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyusulmu, Hinata." kataku sambil memandang Hinata yang keluar dari kamarku.

Aku mencoba untuk bangun dari atas tempat tidur. Kepalaku sakit lagi. Sesaat aku merasakan sakit di kepalaku, kemudian hilang. Aku segera bersiap diri untuk turun ke bawah, menemui yang lain.

Selesai bersiap diri, aku perlahan menuruni tangga.

"Hei, Gaara! sudah bisa jalan, eh?" kata Lee menyambutku.

"Begitulah." Kataku singkat. Aku masih sangat lemas untuk berkata-kata.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke sesampainya aku di ruang depan.

"Lumayan baik." kataku sambil menjatuhkan diri ke sofa. "Aaah. Kepalaku!"

"Ada apa, hei!" kata Lee sambil mendekatiku.

"Kepalaku, masih saja sakit." jawabku sambil menahan sakit.

"Lebih baik kamu beristirahat saja di kamar, Gaara." saran Sasuke.

"Mungkin seharusnya begitu." kata Lee menambahkan.

"Ya, mungkin…"

"Kamu sudah bisa turun, Gaara?" tanya Temari yang datang dari arah dapur, bersama Hinata dan Sakura.

"Gaara! Wew, aku kira kamu tak akan bisa berkumpul disini selama beberapa waktu. Ternyata aku salah ya, hihihihi" kata Sakura.

"Ya, begitulah." jawabku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Temari.

"Kepalaku… sakit." jawabku.

"Mungkin memang seharusnya kamu berada di kamarmu, Gaara." kata Temari.

"Iya, kamu bisa ditemani Hinata yang sayaaaaang sekali padamu Gaara." kata Sakura sambil melirik Hinata. Dan dapat aku lihat, wajah Hinata memerah.

"Mungkin seharusnya begitu." kataku. "Hei, katanya tidak ada bahan makanan?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Ya… aku lupa berbelanja kemarin." jawab Temari.

"Di dapur, hanya ada nasi, dan bumbu dapur." sambung Sakura.

"Ekh, perutku lapar! Apakah kalian tidak dapat membuat sesuatu dengan bahan-bahan itu? Aku sudah sangat lapar, he, Temari!" teriak Lee sambil memegang pertunya yang butuh masukan makanan.

"Aku bingung akan membuat kalian mempunyai ide?" tanya Temari pada yang lain.

Sesaat, aku melihat mereka semua sedang berpikir. Apa yang dapat dibuat dengan bahan-bahan seadanya itu? Aku ingin ikut berpikir, hanya saja, kepalaku sepertinya belum siap untuk digunakan secara keras.

"Aku ada ide. Apakah ada telur, atau yang lain?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Telur? Masih… masih ada sepertinya." jawab Temari.

"Sasuke ingin membuat apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Sesuatu yang aku pelajari ketika masih di sekolah dulu." jelasnya. "Ada yang ingin membantu?"

"Aku… aku! Aku ingin tahu apa yang dibuat Sasuke." teriak Sakura bersemangat.

"Aah, aku capek. Ya, lebih baik kalian berdua yang menggunakan dapur. Aku ingin istirahat, dan Hinata pastinya ingin bersama Gaara. jadi, aku serahkan pada kalian ya." Kata Temari sambil menjatuhkan diri ke sofa yang di duduki Lee.

"Ya… ya… buatkan makanan yang enak ya. Hahahahha" kata Lee sambil tertawa.

"Ka-kalian tidak apa hanya berdua?" tanya Hinata.

"Berdua juga cukup." jawab Sasuke.

"Yeeeeei! Ayo Sasuke!" kata Sakura sambil menarik lengan Sasuke.

Merekapun masuk ke dapur untuk membuat sesuatu.

"Kira-kira mereka membuat apa ya?" tanyaku.

"Kata Sasuke, sesuatu yang dia pelajari ketika di sekolah dulu… apa ya?" Temaripun ikutan bertanya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kita tunggu saja jadinya nanti bagaimana." kata Lee.

Ya, mungkin aku hanya akan menunggu mereka memasak berdua di dapur. Semoga makanan yang mereka buat dapat membuat berhenti perutku yang sedari tadi mengoceh tidak karuan.

"Hahahahahaha." Terdengar suara Sakura tertawa dari arah dapur.

"Hei, hei! Sedang apa mereka sampai tertawa seperti itu?" tanya Lee.

"Aku tak tahu." jawabku.

"Su-sudahlah. Buat a-apa itu dipikirkan." kata Hinata yang duduk sambil tiduran di bahuku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke dan Sakura muncul dari dapur.

"Yeeeei… sudah jadi nih." kata Sakura sambil membawa piring besar berisi… "Ini dia. Nasi goreng SakuSasu!" teriak Sakura dengan semangat.

"Ooh, jadi kalian membuat nasi goreng ya. Benar juga, mengapa tak terpikir olehku ya?" kata Temari sambil melihat hasil kerja Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Wah, sepertinya enak. Ayo kita mulai makan!" teriak Lee sambil mengambil sepiring besar nasi goreng.

Semuapun ikutan mengambil nasi goreng SakuSasu. Hahahaha, nama nasi goreng menurut siapa yang membuat. Kreatif sekali mereka.

Kamipun makan dengan lahap. Tak disangka, dengan bumbu-bumbu yang sangat sederhana, Sasuke berhasil menjadikannya, makanan yang sangat enak.

Bukan hanya Lee yang yang ingin menambah lagi piringnya yang sudah kosong, tapi yang lainnyapun tak mau kalah. Semuanya makan lebih dari satu piring. Mungkin, karena hari sudah agak siang, makanya kami semua merasa sangat lapar.

Hari itu, kami puas memakan nasi goreng. Perut sudah tak bisa menampung lagi. Kamipun tergeletak lemas karena kekenyangan. Hahahahahaha.

Akhirnya, kami semuapun telelap di ruang depan bersama-sama...

* * *

><p>oke, cerita ini sebenarnya dibagi dalam beberapa chapter, tapi karena kurasa sedikit ribet makanya saya jadikan ONESHOT saja :3<p>

juga... sebenarnya cerita putus di tengah ya,

honto ni gomenasai bukannya gak mau lanjutin, cuma saya lupa ini gimana lanjutannya #plak

oke masih sama seperti dahulu, mohon **review**nya ^~^


End file.
